


Не уступать пороку: почему в настоящей Империи было плохо с сексом

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Плохие новости для фанатов имперского слэша
Kudos: 7





	Не уступать пороку: почему в настоящей Империи было плохо с сексом

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось не злословия ради, а реализма для

Представим себе звездный разрушитель Х, парящий где-нибудь в глубинах космоса, и командующего им капитана. Назовем его капитан П. Это опытный офицер, герой многих сражений, человек строгих моральных принципов и политических взглядов; большую часть жизни и сил он отдал службе Империи, а до этого Республике. Капитан П. — мужчина неопределенного возраста, да это и не имеет значения, поскольку его многолетний опыт и благородный характер ценятся начальством куда больше красивых глаз, выправки или, скажем, внушительных усов. Помимо звездного разрушителя и впечатляющих моральных качеств, у капитана П. есть командир, назовем его адмиралом Т. Сей славный муж обладает массой достоинств, славится неординарным мышлением и оригинальными тактическими решениями. Природа наделила его необычной внешностью, которую многие находят красивой и интригующей. Между капитаном П. и адмиралом Т. существует прочная связь на грани дружбы и любви, и, хотя никому точно неизвестно, была ли эта грань пересечена, всем очевидно, что они относятся друг к другу с большим уважением. Где-то там на заднем плане идет война, но авторов фанфиков редко волнуют такие мелочи. Где-то вечно идет какая-то война. Что же теперь, отказывать себе в простых радостях жизни? 

«Разумеется, нет!» — отвечают авторы (сложно с ними поспорить) и решаются восполнить лакуны в повествовании, оставленные писателями оригинальных книг по недосмотру, не иначе. А потому под их пальцами расцветают дивные истории о том, как однажды вечером капитан П. навещает адмирала Т. в его каюте или кабинете, чтобы тот поставил перед ним боевые задачи на завтра. Однако вопрос об этом даже не поднимается, поскольку у обоих героев поднимается нечто другое: они понимают, что более не в силах скрывать друг от друга обуревающих их чувств, и отправляются отмечать это грандиозное открытие в спальню адмирала.

Приведенная история могла произойти на любом из множества ИЗРов, а также наземных баз Империи, ибо если есть где-то привлекательные мужчины в форме, то имеется и окружающий их флер соблазна неуставных отношений. Эротические произведения на означенную тему стары как мир. В далекой-далекой галактике их начали травить еще на заре Старой Республики, они пережили Первую галактическую Империю, переживут и вторую, третью, десятую и Первый орден в придачу. В чем сладость этих историй?

Помимо подробно изложенного в статье «Слэш-фикшн: почему женщины любят фантазировать о гей-порно» [1], можно отметить следующее:

1) личные кинки авторов и читателей (форма, оружие, доминирование и подчинение и т. п.);

2) сексуальная привлекательность уверенных в себе мужчин, облеченных властью, элиты общества;

3) соблазн запретных отношений (неуставные отношения, однополая пара на фоне жестко регламентированной жизни милитаристского общества).

Главные герои слэшных фиков, как правило, одиноки, привыкли к этому состоянию так же, как к однообразной еде в столовой, и понимают, что оно неизбежно. Такова специфика их работы. Но человек — это не только разум, который велит примириться с одиночеством; это еще тело и душа. И авторы вполне логично заключают, что тела отважных имперцев истомились по ласке, а души — по любви и пониманию. Вот и отправляются герои на поиски приключений.

Казалось бы, одарить персонажа вниманием и любовным интересом, которых он лишен в каноне, — чудесная, можно сказать, благородная цель. Зачем страдать от тоски, когда можно излить ее такому же страдальцу? Ведь у героев столько общего: сходные политические взгляды, общая цель, понимание проблем и тягот военной службы и т. п. Одно это даст им массу тем для беседы и поисков точек соприкосновения.

Но все благие намерения, увы, никуда не ведут. Ниже будут приведены факторы, которые влияют на сексуальную жизнь (пускай и вымышленных) мужчин, и будет показано, что секс для имперцев — очень непростое дело.

1\. Время

Как известно, делу время, а потехе час. Однако выкроить этот час в плотном рабочем графике не так-то просто. Подъем — завтрак — моральная нагрузка — обед — стресс — подвиг — ужин — усталость — отбой. И так каждый день. Тут уже не до любви. И приказы не падают с неба. Адмиралу Т. нужно собраться с мыслями, разработать стратегию, найти тактические решения, сформулировать их и передать капитану П. Капитану П. необходимо грамотно оценить обстановку, довести приказы адмирала Т. до сведения подчиненных, осуществлять общее руководство и управление кораблем. Не забываем об отчетности. Тратить свободное время на любовные забавы — безрассудная роскошь. Но даже если пара сумела состыковать графики так, чтобы провести несколько часов наедине, это не гарантирует успеха. Повстанцы не дремлют. Им нет дела до того, что один имперский офицер наконец-то преодолел свою нерешительность или гордость и признался в любви другому. Идет война. Об этом не забывают по обе линии фронта. А страх быть вызванным на службу в пиковый момент страсти отнюдь не способствует гармоничной половой жизни.

2\. Место

ИЗР — крупный корабль. Имперская наземная база занимает большую площадь. Казалось бы, найти укромный уголок для утех проще простого. Для высокопоставленных офицеров, вроде упомянутых капитана П. и адмирала Т., это действительно не проблема. Надо только навещать друг друга в каютах. Не зря они учились в академиях, а потом много лет оттачивали навыки в реальной боевой обстановке. Тем самым они заслужили себе кое-какие бытовые удобства. Но не стоит забывать, что их подчиненные обитали в каютах, рассчитанных на проживание от двух до шести человек, и тоже хотели любви и нежности. И соседи наверняка заметят подозрительно долгое отсутствие того, кто нашел свое счастье, или наличие лишнего человека в спальне. Так куда же податься? В распоряжении влюбленных многочисленные склады, ангары, конференц-залы, кабины турболифтов. В которые в самый неподходящий момент за какой-нибудь надобностью может заглянуть дроид или кто-нибудь из сослуживцев. В большинстве из которых стоят камеры наблюдения. Однако, если рассчитать их угол обзора или поворота, это даст пару минут на любовь. Если повезет.

3\. Настрой

Пункт, логически вытекающий из предыдущих. Человеческий организм не может возбуждаться по щелчку пальцев. Секс начинается в голове, а не в теле. Для этого нужен настрой. Как правило, чем старше мужчина, тем больше времени ему нужно для того, чтобы настроиться на близость. Так что если в порыве страсти адмирал Т. зажмет капитана П. в конференц-зале, где через пятнадцать минут назначено совещание, а тому еще надо отметиться на мостике, то ничего у них не выйдет. Даже несмотря на все таланты адмирала Т. в области оральных ласк. Это не преувеличение, это природа.

4\. Стресс

Служба в действующей армии и флоте сопряжена с постоянным напряжением и риском. Ошибочно полагать, что в мирное время офицеры плюют в потолок. Увы, им никуда не деться от бесконечных проверок наличия чего-нибудь, учений, повышений квалификации и бюрократии, а если деться, то только на войну. Где всего этого тоже хватает, но вдобавок надо решать боевые задачи, притом успешно, поскольку от этого зависит множество жизней. Нагрузка выматывает, порождает стресс, возбуждение и торможение нервной системы играют в салочки, режим сна сбит, гормоны танцуют макарену. Кто-то скажет, что секс — прекрасная возможность снять стресс и «перезагрузить» мозг. Но тут снова подкрадывается подлая природа. При стрессе вырабатываются два основных гормона — адреналин и кортизол [2]. За возбуждение в мужском организме отвечает гормон тестостерон. Кортизол подавляет выработку тестостерона и способствует отложению жира на животе. Вероятно, благодаря ему капитан П., немало в жизни испытавший и настрадавшийся, с возрастом только набирал вес, а не терял. Но для нашей темы важно, что при сильном стрессе возбуждение если не невозможно, то труднодостижимо. 

5\. Силы и возраст

Вопрос возраста тесно связан с другим, не менее важным: сколько же служили в Империи? Судя по описанию многих имперцев в книгах, служили едва ли не пожизненно. Первую присягу они приносили еще Республике, затем Империи, ну а дальше как повезет. Некоторым удавалось дожить до нашествия юужань-вонгов (и пережить его) и оставаться в строю. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. С учетом большой продолжительности жизни среднестатистического человека, офицеры высшего звена запросто могли прослужить лет пятьдесят, а то и шестьдесят. Хотя не исключено, что обязательный срок службы для всех был единым и составлял лет тридцать-сорок, а затем при желании офицер мог выйти в отставку или продолжить службу «по контракту». На практике мы видим, что имперцев либо уходили, либо выносили с боевого поста вперед ногами. Вернемся к капитану П. и адмиралу Т. Чтобы достичь таких званий, нужно было изрядно постараться. Выслугу лет тоже никто не отменял. Следовательно, на момент встречи им обоим было бы уже хорошо за сорок, а то и за пятьдесят. Человеческий организм изнашивается, что бы с ним ни делали, как бы ни берегли. Мужчина в пятьдесят, шестьдесят, семьдесят лет еще может выполнять должностные обязанности, а вот с любовью все куда сложнее. Даже при условии крепкого (мужского) здоровья силы, проворство и гибкость уже не те, что у двадцати- и тридцатилетних. Прибавьте к этому усталость в конце рабочих смен, скачки давления, авитаминоз, артрит, ревматизм, отеки ног от постоянного стояния на мостике и целый ворох болезней «слабых мест» конкретных индивидов. Определенно, в таком положении о любви лучше говорить, чем ею заниматься.

6\. Статистика

Но основная причина проблем в личной жизни прозаична донельзя. Точных статистических данных по далекой-далекой галактике у нас нет, но процент гомосексуалистов среди человеческих самцов там вряд ли значительно превышает здешние 2% [3]. Даже прибавив к ним бисексуалов, все равно получается относительно небольшое количество человек. Надо признать очевидное: подавляющее большинство каноничных имперцев, включая капитана П., были теми самыми чудовищами, засильем которых пресса некоторых экономически развитых стран любит пугать человечество. То есть являлись БГМ — белыми гетеросексуальными мужчинами. И лица сослуживцев, какими бы миловидными те ни были, не производили на них впечатления, напротив, со временем надоедали хуже горькой редьки. Это не значит, что геи не служили Империи. Статистически такая вероятность есть, только она невелика, можно даже сказать, пренебрежимо мала. По самым скромным подсчетам в имперских вооруженных силах служило более миллиарда человек. Найти свою вторую половинку в таком человеческом море далеко не так просто, как иногда пишется. 

7\. Устав

В реальной жизни не принято подходить к коллегам и спрашивать: «Ты — гей? Давай мутить». В имперской среде следовало тем более избегать подобных сентенций, чтобы сохранить целостность лица и не потерять уважения окружающих. Существует довольно большое количество историй об адмирале Т. и капитане П., в которых они держатся за руки, целуются и прикасаются друг к другу под полными умиления взглядами всего мостика. О, каким прекрасным местом была бы Империя, если бы в ней допускались такие свободы! Но реальность жестока. Образцовый порядок, к которому стремились имперцы, достигался путем жестких запретов; сложно найти организацию, соблюдающую их более точно, чем вооруженные силы (по крайней мере, в некоторых аспектах). Есть такая вещь — Устав. Он регламентирует жизнь военнослужащих от и до. И там, где действует Устав, свободной любви придется потесниться. Практически во всех уставах нашей планеты есть пункт, порицающий неуставные отношения, и нет причин полагать, что Империя обошла его вниманием. В скобках заметим, что неуставные отношения — это не только любовь между сослуживцами, но также издевательства, избиения, изнасилования, вымогательство, шантаж и т.п. 

Из всего вышесказанного напрашивается неутешительный вывод: свободная и/или однополая любовь и имперцы — понятия несовместимые. Но так ли это на самом деле? Не всегда и не для всех. Даже Империя со всеми ее строгостями не могла лишить людей того, что им полагается по праву, то есть отпусков и увольнительных. И в свободное от несения службы время они могли делать практически все, что угодно. Во всяком случае владельцы баров и борделей вряд ли огорчались, если к ним заходил отпускной офицер и, смущаясь, или, наоборот, нарочито нагло просил выпивки и развлечений.

Не все люди готовы отказаться от себя, своей ориентации и подгонять собственные вкусы под некий призрачный норматив, принятый в данное время. Вне зависимости от того, как к этому относится общество, они продолжают практиковать сексуальные практики, которые в конкретной исторической эпохе считаются противоестественными, но делают это тайно. А все запретное и редкое неизбежно порождает интерес и спрос. По всей Империи ходили слухи, что некоему генералу Т. его наклонности помогли сделать карьеру [4, c.45]. И вряд ли это единственный пример, так что, с определенной точки зрения, имперцы не только не были вовсе лишены плотских утех, но даже вполне успешно их использовали себе на благо, независимо от пола и ориентации. Но сколько в тайных половых актах было любви, заботы и понимания, о которых мечтают многие авторы фанфиков? Неужели эти исключительно важные составляющие жизни оставались им недоступны?

Ошибочно полагать, что в Империи не было ни секса, ни любви, ни их пропаганды. Была любовь к Империи! Но те, кому хватало темперамента и сил на большее, легко могли вступить в отношения и/или брак с гражданскими лицами. Гетеросексуальными лицами. Правильными с политической точки зрения. Из достоверных источников мы знаем, что некоторые из офицеров были людьми семейными и сильно любили своих жен, правда, далеко не всегда супружество в итоге приносило им радость. Брак — всегда лотерея, а в случае имперцев — с заведомо сниженными шансами на выигрыш. Частые и долгие разлуки, постоянный страх друг за друга, риск того, что супруга или дети переметнутся на сторону повстанцев, не укрепляют семейных отношений.

Выходит, что некоему абстрактному гею-военнослужащему нельзя встречаться с сослуживцами без постоянного страха наказания; нельзя встречаться с непроверенными гражданскими, потому как времена неспокойные, никому нельзя доверять; нельзя официально вступить в брак с мужчиной, не опасаясь общественного порицания и возможных последствий. Положение такого человека выглядит безнадежным. Адмирал Т. и капитан П. могут очень сильно любить друг друга, но есть вещи, о которых они не вправе забыть. Долг. Честь. Безопасность, наконец. Чтобы отказаться от всего этого ради любви, нужно быть очень высокопоставленным и невероятно дерзким. Известно, что даже бесстрашный гранд-мофф Т., первое лицо в государстве после Императора, не афишировал свои отношения с адмиралом Д.

«Неужели слэш в имперских вооруженных силах невозможен?» — спросят некоторые. Ответ однозначен: возможен. Но, как и в реальности, сопряжен с целым рядом трудностей и опасностей. Даже в странах победившего капитализма и толерантности геев все еще могут избить за то, что они взялись за руки на улице [5, 6]. Может, на улицах Корусанта такого не было, но и до радужного утопизма некоторых фанфиков не доходило. Подобного рода тонкости важно учитывать при написании текстов, особенно с уклоном в драму. Печаль не столько в том, что адмирал Т. не любит капитана П. или наоборот, сколько в том, что они не могут позволить себе выразить свои чувства.

Список литературы

1\. Елена Серафимович. Слэш-фикшн: почему женщины любят фантазировать о гей-порно. Режим доступа: https://knife.media/slash/ 

2\. Анна Шатохина. Разгул гормонов. Как стресс сказывается на организме человека. Режим доступа: http://www.aif.ru/health/psychologic/razgul_gormonov_kak_stress_skazyvaetsya_na_organizme_cheloveka

3\. Ben Johnson. Gay men are 2% of population but 55% of AIDS cases: CDC. Режим доступа: https://www.lifesitenews.com/news/gay-men-are-2-of-population-but-55-of-aids-cases-obama-administration

4\. Звёздные Войны: Оригинальная трилогия. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая / Джордж Лукас, Дональд Глут, Джеймс Кан; пер. с англ. В. Владимирова. — СПб.: Азбука, Азбука-Аттикус, 2016. — 576 с. — (Звёздные Войны).

5\. Brooke Sopelsa. Four suspects arrested in brutal attack on Texas gay couple. Режим доступа: https://www.nbcnews.com/feature/nbc-out/four-suspects-arrested-brutal-attack-texas-gay-couple-n971316

6\. Lizzie Dearden. Gay couple holding hands beaten in London hate crime. Режим доступа: https://www.independent.co.uk/news/uk/crime/gay-couple-beaten-southbank-london-hate-crime-met-police-a8716851.html


End file.
